The present invention relates generally to information technology (IT) environments, and more particularly, to disaster recovery in IT environments.
In information technology (IT) environments, typically after a disaster or a severe system problem, there is a process for recovery of the computing systems and restarting the business, based on a disaster-recovery or service-restore preparededness plan. This should occur as soon as possible. However, a side effect of such disaster recovery is that disruption of the business still occurs, and it may be too late to recover all the activity that was running at the time the problem occurred. A completely duplicate system may be used, performing synchronous backup for each “transaction”. This is efficient in terms of recovery but requires duplicate resources. Alternatively, a checkpoint/journaling mechanism for tracking all the events may be used. However, it takes time to “reapply” each and all the events logged in the checkpoint/journal files, to reach the final running state.